Loud Tale
by MizzClare
Summary: The monsters are on the surface and now they have befriended a human family with ten daughters and one son. How will things end up? Will they get along? Will Lisa use Sans' powers to destroy the world as we know it? Find out on this series solely for humor.


It was a normal day in the loud house. Lincoln was in his room with an Ace Savey comic. "Ah, today is such a great day to be reading comics." Lincoln said. Someone knocked in the door. Lincoln groaned. "Come in."

Luan came through the door. "Hey Lincoln. Which is better: pranks, jokes or just my normal act?"

"Why are you asking me?" Lincoln asked.

"Because I want to start live streaming Saturdays on my channel. You know, Luan-out-loud." Luan answered.

"Why don't you ask someone who's more experienced?" Lincoln replied.

"Or I could do a cooperation with someone who would be interested. Thanks Linc." Luan said as she went out of Lincoln's room. Luan went to her room to record a special message from her channel. "Hey there. I'm trying to see if I could live stream every now and then. So I wanna see if any of you would want to participate with me in my videos. Please let me know. See you later." She turned the camera off and went to her computer to upload the video. "I hope someone will want to collaborate with me." Luan said as the video was uploading.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sans and Papyrus' house.

Sans was on a laptop looking around on the internet. Papyrus was cooking in the kitchen. "SANS, I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH THE COOKING." Papyrus told Sans.

"*pap, i think your good in your own." Sans replied. "*you just need to use your noodle." Sans said, Papyrus groaned at the joke as he stirred the pasta.

"SANS, PLEASE DON'T DO ANY PUNS RIGHT NOW." He said stirring the spaghetti.

"*no promises." Sans replied. He heard a beep from his computer about a video that was recommended for him. "*hey, someone wants to do a live stream every saturday to entertain people."

"DO THEY HAVE ANY HUMOR THAT ISN'T LIKE YOURS?" Papyrus asked while the oven was heating up.

"*i dunno but maybe I should try and work with them." Sans said closing his laptop. "*see ya soon paps."

"WAIT, DINNER'S NOT DONE YET." Papyrus stated as he was putting sauce on the spaghetti.

"*i'll be back soon." Sans said as he left and closed the door.

* * *

The next day, back at the loud house

Lincoln was on the living room couch about to play a video game. "And action." He said as he picked up the controller.

"Round one, fight!" The screen said as Lincoln started the game. Someone was knocking on the door.

Lincoln groaned as he got up and opened the door to see skeleton in a hoodie. "Hi?"

"*heya." Sans responded. "*is your sister going to be live streaming today?" He asked.

"Hold on a sec." Lincoln said before closing the door. He ran to Lisa's room. "Lisa, I need to tell you something very important." He said very fast.

"Lincoln, I'm pretty sure that whatever it is isn't as important my experiments." Lisa said as she was writing something on a clipboard.

"But-"

"No conjunctions." Lisa said as she pushed Lincoln out of her room and closed the door.

"What's going on Lincoln." Lucy said from behind him.

Lincoln screamed. "Please stop doing that to me."

"I love doing that." Lucy said.

"Anyway, there's a skeleton at the front door!" Lincoln told lucy.

"Could be a sign of death." Lucy said. "Follow me." Lucy said as she went downstairs.

Lincoln followed and saw Lucy go out the backdoor to Lynn.

"Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" Lynn asked playing with a soccer ball.

"I need you to beat up someone at the front door." Lucy said.

"Well, you got the right person." Lynn said as kicked the ball to Lincoln.

"Ow!" Lincoln screamed.

"Whoops, sorry Lincoln." Lynn said as she walked to the front of the house. "Wait, what's the person like?" Lynn asked before she left.

"He's in a blue hoodie." Lincoln said.

"Got it." Lynn said as she went to the front door. She grabbed Sans by his arms. "Listen you, I don't know who you are or what your ugly face is under that skeleton mask but stay away from this house and dont come back!" She yelled. "Or its but whooping." She said before dropping him.

"*ow." Sans said after he fell. "*actually I was here to be a part of today's live stream."

"What 'live stream'?" Lucy said from behind.

"*dah!" Sans screamed as his left eye turned blue and used his magic to fling Lucy into a tree.

"Ahh." Lucy as she flew past Lincoln.

"Lucy?" Lincoln and Lynn said at the same time.

Lincoln went to the tree. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy said getting up from the ground.

"How and why did you do that?!" Lynn asked.

"*she creeped up behind me." Sans said. Lynn face palmed.

"Now you know how we feel." Lincoln said.

"*well, like i said earlier, i want to be a part of your sister's live stream." Sans said. "*anyway, i'm Sans." He said as he held his hand out for a handshake.

Lincoln shook his hand and everyone heard the sound of a whoopee cushion. "Wow, you would be a great partner with my sister Luan." Lincoln said in an annoyed voice. "I'm Lincoln, that's Lynn and the dreary girl is Lucy."

"Luan's live streaming today?" Lynn asked. "I thought she was waiting until someone was willing to work with her."

"*well did she already start?" Sans asked.

"She actually just left to get some 'props'." Lynn answered.

"*great. i'll just wait." Sans said. "*can i stay at your place until she comes back?"

"Sure, but one question." Lucy said. "Are you a Reith?"

"*no?" Sans said, slightly confused.

"Well sure, why not?" Lincoln said.

"I'm still confused if that's a costume or not." Lynn stated.

"*i'm naturally a skeleton." Sans said.

"Oh." Lincoln said. He and Lynn ran screaming into the house through the front door.

"*uh..." Sans was just looking at them as they went inside.

"You can come through the back door." Lucy said, she walked to the back of the house.

"*thanks." Sans said following her.

"Anytime Grim Reaper." Lucy said as she opened the back door.

"*i'm not the Grim Reaper." Sans said as he entered the house.

"Don't lie to me." Lucy said as she closed the door.

"Attack!" Lana yelled as she threw hot dogs at Sans and Lucy.

Sans used his magic to catch all of them. He picked one up. "*thanks kid."

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Lana asked.

"*nothing much." Sans answered.

"He's the Grim Reaper." Lucy said.

"*still not true." Sans stated.

Lynn and Lincoln came into the dining room. "Lucy, why did you let him in?" Lincoln asked.

"We need to be polite or else death will rain upon us." Lucy stated.

"I actually agree with her." Lynn said.

"Are you nuts?!" Lincoln stated.

"Lucy tends to be right when it comes to dark things." Lynn said.

"Are you guys this gullible and absurd?" Lisa said coming down the stairs. "Something being unliving is impossible."

Lana went up to the hot dogs and picked one up. "Well then what about magic?"

"That is also not possible unless you manipulate gravity like your in a Hollywood movie." Lisa said.

"*actually it is magic." Sans said.


End file.
